Sorpresas
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: PoV Lily J&L. Cap 3 Up! No pensaba que todo el mundo estaría en esta fiesta, mucho menos encontrarme con James, es decir Potter. ¿Alice embarazada? ¿Remus enamorado? ¿James va a casarse? ¡Dónde me he metido todo este tiempo! Y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Hola hola._

_Nueva historia, será cortita, sólo tendrá 2 capítulos. Así que no tendrán que esperar tanto para la continuación._

_Es una idea que tenía a medio desarrollar en el fondo de mi pc hace cerca de muchos meses, del verano a decir verdad (es decir desde Febrero). So. con motivo del Quinesob quise adelantar algo y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero les guste._

* * *

**Sorpresas**

- Lily, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas? – Alice siempre ha sido muy encantadora, no puedo evitar recordar las locuras que cometíamos en el colegio, eran buenos tiempos aquellos, ahora ha pasado bastante tiempo, todo era más fácil en aquella época.

- Hola, Alice. Estoy bien, veo que tu embarazo va muy bien – han pasado casi 3 años, y Alice finalmente se casó con su amor del colegio, Frank Longbottom, y ahora esta embarazada, sin duda que su vida iba algo mejor que la mía.

- Sí, este bebe seguro que será un gran jugador de quidditch porque no para de moverse, no me ha dejado trabajar, justo ahora que hay tanto que hacer el departamento de aurores. Supe que te graduaste hace poco, ahora estas trabajando en el hospital de San Mungo. – Las noticias vuelan, cada vez se hace más difícil sorprender a la gente. Que más da que sepan que ya soy una sanadora. Mi vida tiene muy poco de interesante y bastante de solitaria.

- Sí, estoy a cargo de todo el piso de envenenamientos con pociones prohibidas o desconocidas. ¿Tú estas con permiso prenatal? Supongo que no puedes combatir con magos tenebrosos sin arriesgarte.

- En eso tienes mucha razón, estoy volviéndome loca en casa, Frank se ha vuelto muy sobre protector, no me ha dejado volver, la semana pasada intenté ir a ayudar y Potter y Black no me dejaron hacer nada, estuvieron a punto de petrificarme para que no me inmiscuyera. – Con que Potter y Black se volvieron aurores, hace mucho que no oía de ellos.

- Supongo que ha sido por mejor, no es bueno arriesgarte tanto.

- Vamos, Lily no me digas eso, sabes que no puedo quedarme haciendo nada todo el día, Merlín es testigo de que estoy volviéndome loca.

- Te entiendo, yo me he pasado tanto tiempo en casa estudiando, que ya he olvidado lo que significa estar en acción. Los tiempos de Voldemort pasaron, sólo quedan sus secuaces.

- Así es, pero no hablemos de eso, estamos en una fiesta, disfrutémosla, bailemos o algo, necesito moverme un poco.

- Mientras Frank no te vea, todo estará bien, aunque no me hago responsable.

- No te preocupes Lils, Frank esta muy entretenido con Black haciendo no sé que cosa, una sorpresa me dijo y Potter aún no ha llegado. Tenemos tiempo.

- Frank y Black son amigos, eso si que es novedad.

- Desde que entramos a la academia de aurores se han vuelto amigos, al igual que con James, pero como ahora Potter tiene una novia que le quita todo el tiempo, se le ve bastante poco, aunque se supone que vendrán a la fiesta, siempre pensé que tú acabarías casándote con James – por alguna extraña razón, todas mis amigas pensaban eso, ¿era yo la única convencida de lo contrario? que puedo decir, siempre fui más realista y Potter nunca estuvo realmente interesado en mi, no como para que seamos novios ni nada de eso, es más él nunca me gusto, aún no entiendo porque mis amigas pensaban eso.

- Nunca creí que Potter fuese de los que se casaran, las novias nunca le duraron mucho, él sólo estaba encaprichado conmigo.

- No lo sé, Lils. Bueno, eso ya pasó. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, él ha dado vuelta la página. Ella es una abogada, muy exitosa, pero a mi parecer no es del tipo de James, que más da, son sólo ideas mías. ¿Y tú, Lils? Que ha sido de tu vida amorosa – sonreí, que más podía hacer, ¿de qué vida amorosa me habla? ¿De la que tengo con mis libros de medimagia? ¿O seguramente de mi tormentoso romance con mi biblioteca personal?, lo cierto es que mi vida personal se fue reduciendo hasta llegar a cero. ¿Quién sabe? Si le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Potter quizás yo sería la que estuviese a punto de casarse. Soberana idiotez.

- La verdad es que no he tenido nada tan formal, tú eres afortunada, te enamoraste de Frank y ahora te veo, casada, embarazada y feliz.

- Ahora que lo dices, parece más fácil de lo que fue, pero si es cierto que he tenido mucha suerte, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien, es sólo que te has dedicado a tu carrera, y por ultimo siempre queda Sirius Black – Alice sonrió, y yo he comenzado a creer que el bebe que lleva dentro ha logrado su objetivo de volverla loca, porque ¡Vamos! Es Black, el soltero empedernido, el terror de las nenas, en ese caso me hubiese quedado con Potter que tampoco estaba _tan_ mal.

- Lo sé, Alice. Lo cierto es que no me siento tan desesperada y Black nunca sentará cabeza, las relaciones que duran más de un día no son su fuerte y a mí nunca me han gustado los juegos.

- Si quieres saber algo – me dijo acercándose con la misma complicidad de los viejos tiempos – creo que Sirius finalmente ha caído en las redes de una mujer y aunque no lo creas, estoy casi segura de que no quiere arrancarse de esas redes.

- ¡Wow! Van dos novedades en un día, cual más sorprendente que la otra, Potter a las puertas del altar y Black enamorado, ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiese creído. Conoces más secretos de lo que pensaba.

- Que secretos Lils! Lo de James es algo sabido por todos, lo de Sirius no, y creo que lo de Remus tampoco.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Remus? – ¡¿en que mundo he vivido?! ni siquiera sé lo que le sucede a mi amigo, Merlín tengo que dejar de estudiar tanto.

- No lo sabes, él también ha caído en las redes, pero es mejor que no te diga nada, él ya te contará, me ha dicho que ha intentado contactarse contigo

- ¡Oh! Dios, he estado tan preocupada de mi graduación que no me he preocupado de nada más.

- No se diga más, vamos a recorrer la fiesta, quien sabe si encontramos algo interesante.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Remus enamorado? ¿De quien? ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? Esto no voy a perdonármelo.

Black enamorado, no pensé que viviría para contarlo y James, es decir, Potter por casarse, casado con una abogada, ¡Merlín me cuide! la tierra debe estar por abrirse y me tragará con ella.

Alice me llevo directo a saludar a su flamante marido, y no entiendo porque me siento más soltera que nunca.

- Frank, querido – se besaron y algo en mi estomago se revolvió, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que besé a alguien, sin duda tengo que dejar de encerrarme en mi casa – recuerdas a Lily Evans.

- Alice, íbamos todos en gryffindor y te pasabas el día con ella, como podría olvidar a Lily – Frank no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo chico bonachón, sólo que más crecido y más maduro, Alice tiene mucha suerte y se merece la felicidad que ahora tiene, ha luchado por ella, es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de mi. – Lily, ¿Cómo has estado? Oí que acabas de graduarte, me alegra mucho saber que si salgo herido, tú serás una de las sanadoras encargadas de curarme, porque la verdad ya no le tenía fe a San Mungo.

- No digas eso, Frank. Pero en algo tienes razón, es muy tranquilizante saber que hay alguien competente atendiendo a los caídos en batalla y a las embarazadas histéricas como yo. – no pude más que sonreír, es grandioso saber que mi querida amiga sigue siendo la misma, hemos perdido tanto tiempo, tal vez aún este a tiempo de ser la madrina de su bebé.

- Mira lo que nos trajo la marea, ¿si esta no es Evans? – tenía que ser el creído de Black, igual de guapo más arrogante, si eso es posible.

- Black, veo que no has olvidado mi apellido, pensé que no tenías memoria a corto plazo.

- Con Cornamenta repitiendo tu nombre día y noche, _sobre todo_ en las noches, fue inevitable no olvidar tu nombre, pero ahora que él esta prácticamente casado supongo que no ha sido una total perdida de memoria – ah, la sonrisa de los merodeadores, como olvidarla, James la tenía cada vez que le veía, perdí la cuenta de cuantas chicas cayeron ante esa sonrisa. Black no ha cambiado, sin duda no parece tan enamorado como ha dicho Alice, ojala se haya equivocado en todas sus novedades, me moriría si Remus esta con una chica y yo no sé nada.

- Por lo que he sabido él ya no recuerda mi nombre, tarde o temprano me olvidarás Black, sé que sabrás sobrevivir sin mí.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso - ¿Qué? Black se ha caído de la escoba y enloqueció.

- _Lily_…

- Es obvio que _no_ ha olvidado _tu_ nombre – murmuró sólo para que yo pudiera oírle, justo antes de ver a James, es decir a Potter, detrás de él, y esta con la que supongo es su… su… novia.

Alice no había dicho nada de lo bella que es, yo que esperaba que fuese un monstruo, pero no. Es alta -aunque sólo unos centímetros más que yo-, delgada -su cinturita de avispa no es para tanto, yo también tengo cintura, estoy más flaca después de tanto estudio- sus ojos son tan castaños como los de él, aunque me parecen menos intensos, su cabello es largo, castaño oscuro -como sus ojos, que poca variedad- y con ondas perfectas, seguro usa un buen hechizo para evitar el volumen y aumentar el brillo. Además sus labios son muy pequeños, la nariz algo respingada, sinceramente no es _tan_ bella, ni que fuese modelo, ahh no, es abogada, lo que implica que _inevitablemente_ tiene cerebro, sería más fácil pensar que es una cabeza hueca, creo que esta vez Potter ha elegido bien.

- Potter, que sorpresa – que frase más idiota, no se me podía ocurrir algo mejor, creo que es mi idea, pero él se ve más alto y su espalda más ancha, seguro sólo es un efecto de la luz o algo.

- Evans – repitió con voz algo soñadora, o al menos es lo que a mí me pareció – eh, cariño, te presento a Lily Evans, una antigua compañera de colegio. Evans, ella es Cindy Stratford mi… prometida.

Esa palabra pareció resonar en todo el lugar como si todo el mundo se hubiese quedado en silencio justo cuando él lo decía. ¿O sólo me lo pareció a mi?

La tal Cindy sonrió y extendió su mano para saludarme, yo tardé un segundo en reaccionar, cuando finalmente alcé su mano la escuché hablar con una voz agradable – maldición-

- Es un gusto conocerte. – le sonreí, las palabras no me salían y me sentí frustrada por eso. Ella _tan_ encantadora y yo tan torpe. La situación era como poco, al menos para mí, extraña.

¿Qué podía decir? El gusto es mío… ¿Me daba gusto conocerla? No lo sé. Tiene eso que ver con que ella sea la prometida de James – Potter, Lily es _Potter_ – Si la conociese en otras circunstancias, ¿Me agradaría? ¿No? Arg! Que sé yo de todo esto, este tipo de cosas no las explican en mis libros de medimagia. Cálmate Lily, tú sabes como socializar, lo sabes. Sólo tienes que desempolvar tus buenos modales.

- Igualmente – respondí finalmente, los segundos que tardé en responder me parecieron horas de indecisión y al parecer todos respiraban aliviados después del primer encuentro.

¿Es que acaso esperaban que le hiciera algo? Puede que en el colegio me haya vengado de unas cuantas novias de James, porque andaban por todos lados presumiendo lo bien que él besaba, lo bueno que era en la cama y ese tipo de estupideces que a mí _No_ me importaban. Yo no iba a hacerle nada a esta _mujer_. Yo soy adulta, sería increíblemente infantil de mi parte hacer una especie de berrinche ahora, cuando en mi vida he hecho uno.

- Y bien, ya estamos todos, ¿No? – escuché decir a Alice incomoda, acaso ella aún creía que yo estaba enamorada de James, es decir, Potter.

Estando en Hogwarts no había forma de que esta estúpida idea de mi supuesto amor por James se le quitara de la cabeza. Pasados todos estos años, ¿ella aún seguía creyendo lo mismo? No, no creo. Alice me ha hablado con total naturalidad sobre la futura esposa de Potter hace unos momentos, así que es obvio que ya se le paso esa locura.

- Falta Remus, ¿No? – dijo la novia de Potter, y Yo debería haber dicho eso, es decir Remus es _Mi_ amigo, o pretende robarme a mi amigo también. Esta Cindy ya no me parece tan inofensiva, pero si cree que puede robarme a mi amigo esta completamente loca.

- Lunático debe estar por llegar, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos nosotros – Sirius se reía con ganas después de lo que acababa de decir, pero qué es lo que intentaba decir de todos modos. ¡¡Arg!! Detesto sentirme tan perdida, si al menos supiera de que va todo, no me sorprendería con cada cosa que hablan.

- Lily, ¿Puedes acompañarme al baño? – Antes de poder contestar, Alice ya estaba tomándome del brazo y encaminándome hacia uno de los pasillos del salón en que estábamos. Alcancé a oír a Frank decir "_Ahí tienes uno de los grandes misterios para los hombres, ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden ir solas al baño?_"

No es que las mujeres no pudiésemos ir solas, es sólo que el camino servía para comentar aquello que _no_ se podía decir con hombres presentes, además era útil cuando la puerta del baño no cerraba bien y había que vigilar que ésta no se abriera mientras la otra estaba ocupandolo. Bueno, eso al menos era de utilidad cuando asistíamos a fiestas en que los lavabos estaban en condiciones deplorables, pero en este caso sólo servía para hablar de lo que sea que Alice quería decirme, y que de seguro yo no querría oír.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me respondió con una sonrisa.

- No me has arrastrado hasta aquí por nada, ¿O sí?

- Tú no has cambiado nada.

- Te equivocas, sí he cambiado, la Lily que tú conocías jamás se habría perdido tu casamiento, ni las nuevas noticias de Remus, ni todo lo que ha sucedido en el mundo y que yo aún ignoro.

- No es necesario que te sientas mal por eso, han sido tiempos difíciles que finalmente están comenzando a mejorar, ya tendrás tiempo para ser la madrina de mi hijo y para ayudarme con el parto. Con eso habrás saldado tu deuda conmigo por no haber asistido a mi matrimonio. – La abracé con fuerzas, y aunque su voluminoso vientre nos estorbaba un poco fue un gran abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto, Alice, pero puedes contar con que estaré en el parto de tu bebe aunque el cielo se esté cayendo a pedazos.

- Ni lo digas, Lily. Que en este mundo eso podría llegar a hacerse realidad. Bien, ya que me descubriste, sabes que te traje aquí para hablar de algo, que no tiene nada que ver con tu ausencia en mi vida, sino con James.

- Y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con James? Quiero decir con Potter.

- Quieres, por favor, dejar de ser tan terca y testaruda. Sé lo que sientes por él.

- y ¿Qué es lo que siento? Alice. Me encantaría que me lo dijeras porque, que yo sepa, mis sentimientos no han cambiado en nada.

- ¡Precisamente por eso!

- Sé que piensas que siempre he estado enamorada de él, pero no, Alice. Nunca fue así, ahora no es diferente. Además él va a casarse y a ser feliz con esa tal Cindy y tendrá los mil hijos que siempre quiso tener.

- ¿La tal Cindy? Ehh – me miró con _esa_ expresión que yo tan bien conocía, como si ella supiera más de mí que yo misma, ahora recuerdo porque me exasperaba tanto esta expresión.

- No digas nada, sólo estoy sorprendida de que vaya a casarse, nunca lo esperé de él.

- Quieres decirme que las millones de veces que te gritó su proposición de matrimonio durante los siete años del colegio, ¿tú pensabas que era mentira?

- Corrección no fueron siete años, fueron sólo _cinco_, los dos primero años él no tenía idea donde estaba parado. De hecho creo que nunca lo supo durante todo el colegio. Y evidentemente el hecho de que lo _gritara_ a los cuatro vientos le quitaba un poco de credibilidad a su proposición, ¿No crees?

- ¡¡Ay mujer!! ¿Por qué tienes que analizarlo todo? ¿Por qué no sólo puedes dedicarte a sentir?

- ¡Porque para eso tenemos el cerebro! Y no es tan fácil sólo dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, sobretodo cuando esos sentimientos No existen.

- ¿Me dirás que la mirada asesina que le dedicaste a Cindy hace unos momentos eran porque su perfume no te agradaba? – Porque tiene que ser tan perspicaz, porque no sólo puede dejarlo estar.

James se va a casar, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Para que torturarme con algo que no sucedió ni sucederá, ya se me pasó la oportunidad, ahora sólo quedan las consecuencias – eso obviamente suponiendo, que yo si sintiese lo que Alice dice. Bah a quien intento engañar.

- Sí me agrada, Alice. De verdad que sí, sólo estaba atónita, ella no era como yo pensaba.

- ¿Esperabas un monstruito con gruesos lentes, muchos granos y nada de cerebro? O mejor dicho ¿Esperabas a una muñeca de porcelana rubia y sin una sola neurona? – sólo atiné a reírme, porque eso es exactamente lo que esperaba, o más bien una combinación de ambas descripciones. – Vamos, Lily, ambas sabíamos que en algún momento James tendría que madurar.

- Lo sé, sólo no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

- Son casi tres años ya. – Dijo Alice con una mueca incrédula mientras yo me reía – Nunca le tuviste mucha fe, ¿No es cierto?

- Ok, ok. Tienes razón. Aquí va, Alice. Creo que me gusta James Potter, ¿es eso lo que querías oír?

- Disculpen, chicas. ¿Está todo bien? Frank me ha pedido que viniera a ver como estaban porque se estaban tardando demasiado. ¡¡Hombres!! Siempre tan impacientes.

Ahí estaba ella, la encarnación de la perfección con sus ojos marrones, su cabello castaño ondulado y una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro; de pie en la entrada del baño donde yo acababa de confesar mi _gusto_ por _su_ futuro marido.

Ahora la tierra podría abrirse y tragarme con ella, porque quería morirme de la vergüenza.

Continuara...

* * *

_Y fin por ahora! Pero como acabo de escribir continuará, y pronto! si les gusta subiré el segundo y último capítulo con el desenlace muy pronto. Si no les gusta quizás me tarde más, porque para que apurarme si no les ha gustado._

_Me encanta escribir PoVs de Lily!! ¿Les había contado eso?_

_Bien, antes de despedirme, les cuento que el capítulo 9 de de "Escondidos bajo tu Piel" Ya está up! Así que esperaré sus comentarios o alguna maldición por haberme tardado tanto, sólo recuerden que las maldiciones imperdonables están penadas bajo condena en Azkaban y James (Como todo buen auror) se molestará mucho con ustedes por tratarme así y las encerrará allí con los dementores y todo eso. No hagan enojar a James!! - no querrán verlo enojado - y dejenme sus opiniones y palabras que siempre significan muchísimo para mi._

_Hasta la Próxima._

_Cariños. Jaqui_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

- Merlín!! – Exclamó Alice para salvarme de la incomoda situación – Frank no puede estar sin mi unos cuantos minutos sin ponerse histérico y sobre protector.

- Sólo está algo preocupado. – Admitió Cindy con una sonrisa – Además a llegado Remus – por primera vez desde que ella apareció en el baño le miré a la cara, parecía muy feliz de que Remus haya llegado – Lily, él se ha emocionado tanto cuando le conté que estabas aquí, supuse que querías saberlo de inmediato.

Y Obviamente ella tenía que lograr ser un poco más magnífica de lo que ya era, y tener la gentileza de venir a avisarme enseguida cuando mi mejor amigo estaba en el salón mientras yo admitía abiertamente mis peores intenciones sobre ella y lo que sentía por James.

¿Por qué no puede ser un poquito egoísta? ¿O Gruñona? ¿O Déspota? ¿O Histérica? ¿O engreída, loca y snob? Sería todo tan simple si ella tuviese algún defecto visible, pero su maldita sonrisa se interpone entre lo que siento y lo que quiero hacer al respecto, no es que esté planeando hacer nada, pero ¿Cómo compararme con ella? Cuando todo lo que he hecho desde que conozco a Potter ha sido gritarle, humillarlo, llamarle engreído, vanidoso, inmaduro, fanfarrón, y un millón de improperios que ahora no podría ni recordar.

¿Quién no la preferiría a ella antes que a mí? Obviamente yo no me elegiría, dado mi historial con James y mi incapacidad de aceptar mis sentimientos a tiempo.

- Gracias – murmuré con timidez, porque esta chica lograba hacerme sentir extraña, mala, como si con su sola presencia me recordase lo pésima que fui con James en mi vida y ahora era hora de obtener mi castigo al intentar compararme con ella – Iré enseguida.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego – respondió sin perder la sonrisa y la calidez en la mirada, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en silencio.

Derrotada me apoyé en el lavabo y miré a Alice mortificada.

- ¿Puede ser más perfecta?

- Sí, no la has escuchado discutir con James cuando hablan de diversos temas, siempre le gana estratégicamente, es una excelente abogada por lo mismo, puede llegar a convencerte de que Slytherin estaba lleno de almas piadosas e incomprendidas.

- Si tu intención es hacerme sentir mejor, estas yendo por la vía equivocada – dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Ya olvídate de ella, Lily. Tú sólo tienes que ser tu misma, ambas son muy diferentes entre si, y eso te dará la ventaja, créeme.

- ¿Yo misma? ¡Mírame Alice!

- ¿Qué tienes? Yo sigo viendo el mismo cabello rojo como el fuego cayendo a tu espalda, tus ojos siguen siendo tan verdes y profundos como los recordaba, y dado que no se te han enchuecado los dientes, tienes la misma hermosa sonrisa de siempre. Estás algo más delgada, pero eso se soluciona con facilidad.

- No sé porque hablo contigo, siempre me crees tan hermosa, es que no ves estas ojeras casi moradas debajo de mis ojos, se han vuelto permanentes en mi piel desde hace años. La ropa me cuelga, nada me queda bien.

- Lily, Hey! – me dijo molesta – aquí la embarazada soy yo, la única que puede quejarse de su aspecto y de lo gorda que está. Así que no te dejaré que me quites ese placer. Ya deja de auto compadecerte y salgamos de aquí, que seguro Remus está esperando verte.

No pude decir nada más, ella volvió a arrastrarme fuera del baño, y el tono de voz evidentemente no admitía represalias. Caminamos hasta una larga mesa llena de delicias para comer, junto a ella estaban Black, Frank y Remus.

Cuando finalmente vi a mi amigo la alegría se hizo paso entre toda la incomodidad que sentía, casi corrí los pasos que me separaban de él y me arrojé a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, él me correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo mientras de fondo escuchaba a Black hablar.

- Vaya, Evans. Me siento decepcionado, te conozco desde el mismo tiempo que Lunático y nunca me has saludado tan efusivamente.

Al liberarme del abrazo de oso que Remus me estaba dando, miré a Black con una sonrisa y añadí.

- Será porque nunca te has merecido una bienvenida como esta.

- Ya no discutan – dijo Remus hablando por primera vez – Lily, finalmente logro verte, ya creía que habías muerto y que todo el mundo me estaba negando la noticia.

- Lo siento tanto, Remus. Ha sido unos días de locos, que digo días, años. Pero ya finalmente me gradué, soy "_Libre_" para hacer lo que quiera.

- En ese caso, ¿Qué te parecería que no tomáramos un fin de semana juntos? – preguntó Black inmiscuyéndose en mi conversación con Remus por enésima vez.

- ¿Qué no has oído? O el pelo te tapona los oídos, he dicho lo que yo quiera hacer, y salir contigo no estaría dentro de esas posibilidades ni en tus mejores sueños.

- Eso ya lo veremos – respondió con sus típicas sonrisas, yo bufé molesta pero volví mi atención a Remus

- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Quiero saberlo todo – él sólo sonrió con indulgencia, yo sé que este no es el momento para hablar, pero quiero ponerme al día, me siento tan culpable de que Remus haya tratado de contactarme y yo nunca estaba disponible. En ocasiones ni me enteraba de sus mensajes en mi máquina contestadora.

- Estoy bien, Lily. Pero creo que sería muy aburrida si nos quedamos toda la noche hablando de mí.

- ¿Tantas cosas te han pasado como para pasarnos toda la noche hablando? – dije con una nota de angustia en la voz y él sólo se rió, eso fue gratificante, siempre lo era cuando Remus Lupin reía.

- No tantas, pero con lo preguntona que eres puede que estemos hasta pasado mañana.

- Hola, ustedes dos, porque no intentan compartir con los demás, Lily también queremos hablar con Remus – me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

- Yo pienso que deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de James y Cindy e ir a bailar, se lo están pasando sensacional al parecer. – dijo Frank mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa y arrastraba a Alice a la pista de baile.

- Me prohíbes moverme casi para respirar y ahora quieres obligarme a bailar, ¿Qué clase de esposo sobre protector eres tú? – me reí de mi amiga.

- ¿Querrías bailar? – le pregunté a Remus, pero antes de que pudiese él responderme una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de mi amigo. Ella sonreía abiertamente y no parecía molesta por la pregunta que yo acababa de hacerle a Remus, pero de alguna forma estaba marcando su territorio.

Remus se veía realmente incomodo por no alcanzar a contarme que había venido acompañado a la fiesta dejando que yo quedase en ridículo, como si fuese necesario agregar otra razón para sentirme mortalmente incomoda en este lugar.

- Lily, te presentó a mi novia Camille Harrison. – Casi se me cayó la mandíbula al piso, y cuando Black me empujo imperceptiblemente, pude reaccionar y soltar un _Hola_, algo aturdido.

Camille se llevó a mi lobo preferido a la pista de baile, y me quedé sola, bueno también Black estaba ahí, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Creo que debería irme, de cualquier forma era mucho más fácil recluirme entre los libros que ver como ha avanzado la vida sin mí.

- Vamos, Evans. – Sirius me tomó del brazo y parecía dirigirse a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué? Ni lo pienses, yo no quiero bailar contigo.

- Porque no dejas de actuar como una niña pequeña y te dejas guiar por el maestro, después de todo sabes que te encantará bailar conmigo.

Estupefacta me dejé guiar. ¿Acaso estaba siendo infantil? Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así, mucho menos alguien como Sirius Black, viniendo de él me parece francamente un insulto muy cortés de su parte.

Cuando finalmente salí de mi estupor, sentí las grandes manos de Black aferrándose a mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo con una naturalidad que parecía innata en él. Sorprendida de que no fuese tan difícil dejarse llevar por su dominante forma de bailar me dediqué a observar a las parejas que bailaban y lo que vi no fue nada agradable.

Alice observaba a su esposo con esa típica mirada embobada – o enamorada como quieran llamarle – cerca de ellos Remus también tenía esa misma mirada, al parecer Camille le había atrapado completamente y finalmente la pareja de la noche, James y Cindy, que no paraban de sonreírse el uno al otro, era casi vomitivo si me preguntan a mí.

Me volví a mirar a Black, me detuve en sus facciones, tan varoniles como siempre y su mirada de plata que parecía brillar con las luces del salón.

- No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

- No, a decir verdad no. Todo parece estar sucediendo tan rápido que no logro alcanzar el ritmo.

- ¿No sería mejor que creases tu propio ritmo? Algo que los demás deban seguir y al cual tú no debas ajustarte. – miré a mi pareja de baile unos instantes, haciendo un serio esfuerzo por creer que estaba bailando con el mismo fanfarrón que me estaba molestando hace unos minutos atrás. Nunca había pensado que Sirius Black tendría algo de madurez en sus pensamientos, definitivamente estaba equivocada. Y no sería la primera vez que estaba equivocada respecto a un merodeador.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que nunca te oiría decirme algo medianamente cuerdo.

- La vida está llena de sorpresas, Lily. – esta era la primera vez que le oía decir mi nombre y no se oía nada de mal en su voz grave, incluso podría decir que hasta sonó _sexy_. ¿He bebido mucho champagne? Porque no puedo creer que esté pensando algo así.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¿Crees que lo diría si no lo pensará?

Antes de poder responderle la música cambió, hubo un movimiento extraño entre las parejas - del que por supuesto yo _no_ estaba enterada – Sirius sonrió una vez más y dio un paso atrás antes de alejarse y comenzar a bailar con Camille.

Observé con rapidez que todos los presentes habían cambiado a su pareja. Para cuando volví el rostro, otros brazos estaban rodeándome y me aferraban a su cuerpo como si hubiesen querido abrazarme así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me dejé guiar sin siquiera atreverme a levantar la mirada, sabía en los brazos de quien estaba y el corazón me latía frenético en el pecho como nunca antes le había oído latir.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

- Sí, mucho. – Mis palabras sonaron débiles, casi como un susurro que se perdió a la altura del su cuello.

- No has cambiado nada.

- No estoy tan segura de eso, pero aunque puede que tengas algo de razón al respecto, siento como si me hubiese quedado congelada en el pasado y ahora he vuelto a una vida que siguió sin mí. – Nunca había sido tan franca, al menos no con James. Él sonrió, no con esa típica sonrisa fanfarrona, ni aquella que usaba para conquistar a las chicas. No, fue una sonrisa cálida, llena de algo parecido a la ¿ternura?

- Tienes razón, el mundo parece haber seguido sin ti, no supimos de ti en mucho tiempo. ¿Me contarás que has hecho en estos años?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – alcé la mirada por primera vez, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese color chocolate que me embriagaba. Seguían siendo igual de profundos, aunque algo menos traviesos a como yo los recordaba.

- ¿Has estado bien? Oí que estudiaste medimagia y acabas de graduarte, ¿Te gusta?... ¿Eres feliz?

¿Qué si yo era feliz? ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? Acabo de notar que mi vida sumergida en los libros y entre las paredes de un hospital, no era vida cuando dejé de ver a quienes me importaban. Como decirle a él que no creo haber vivido realmente estos años, no hasta hoy.

- Es un trabajo arduo, pero interesante. Incluso puede llegar a ser entretenido por momentos. Conlleva muchos desafíos, pero eso le da algo de sentido, supongo que enloquecería si todo fuese monótono.

- No has respondido lo más importante. ¿Eres feliz?

No podía alejar mis ojos de los suyos, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, no aún. Y antes de que pudiera notarlo el alejaba sus manos de mi cintura y se alejaba un paso, antes de volver a sonreírme y cambiar de pareja.

Perpleja y aturdida me detuve un instante hasta que oí la voz de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza? – dijo Remus inclinándose como si hubiésemos cambiado de siglo.

- Sí, señor.

Rodeó mi cintura con una de sus manos, y la música volvió a comenzar.

- Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

- ¿A que te refieres? – respondí aún sin poder pensar con normalidad. – Ah.

- Debí hablarte de Camille antes, no se dio la oportunidad. Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte, sé perfectamente que la culpa es mía por desaparecerme todo este tiempo. Se te ve muy feliz, Remus. Me alegra verte así. Si Camille logra que sonrías como idiota enamorado toda la noche, entonces tiene que ser buena.

Nos reímos unos momentos hasta que él volvió hablar.

- Te he extrañado. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

- Yo también.

Por mucho que quisiera seguir conversando con él, inevitablemente la canción terminó y finalmente me hallé bailando con Frank, quien para mi sorpresa no había cambiado nada, se le veía tan alegre y bonachón como siempre. Sin dejar de observar a Alice, quien le reía alguna de las bromas de Sirius, Frank se veía aún más enamorado de su esposa. Era gratificante verlos tan felices. Incluso esperanzador.

Finalmente los bailes terminaron, y todos nos reunimos frente a la larga mesa que tenía ina variedad impresionante de bocadillos y bebidas

Me dediqué a observar a mis amigos, es cierto que todos habían cambiado, pero James parecía haberlo hecho más aún. Nunca le había notado tan encantador, tan alegre ni tan atractivo. Lo único malo que podía encontrar, era su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Cindy.

¿Estaba él realmente enamorado de ella? Supuse que el hecho de que siempre estuviesen tocándose el uno al otro – ya sea él abrazándola, tomándole las manos o acariciándole el rostro – es toda la respuesta que necesito.

Sentí la urgencia de alejarme del lugar, volver a enterrarme en mi mundo y olvidar que me había enterado de que el mundo seguía con o sin mí.

La frustración, de saber que yo podía haber estado en el lugar de Cindy si hubiese querido, me carcomía por dentro.

De un momento a otro, él me miró fijamente. Merlín! Estoy siendo demasiado obvia, me quedé mirándolo embobada sin disimulo alguno. Y él lo notó.

Idiota, idiota, idiota – me dije a mi misma mil veces, ahora los deseos de salir de allí eran insoportables. Era hora de volver a mi refugio y alzar otra vez todos los muros defensivos que me mantendrían a salvo de todo lo que no quería sentir.

- Es hora de irme. – anuncié esperando que mis palabras no fuesen muy tomadas en cuenta.

- Tan temprano, Lily. ¡¡Vamos!! No puedes irte aún – Alice haciendo pucheritos es algo que simplemente es demasiado difícil de negarse, pero esta vez tenía que irme.

Me despedida fue breve, Sirius me mira como si yo estuviese escondiendo algo, y evidentemente así era. Intento ocultar lo difícil que se me hace ver tan cariñoso a cierto merodeador con su prometida. Argg _Prometida_ esa palabra hace que me duela la cabeza.

Finalmente me acerqué a Alice que me miraba triste.

- Prometo estar ahí cuando el bebe nazca, no te dejaré sola. Nos mantendremos en contacto. – Me acerqué un poco más a su oído y continué sólo para que ella pudiera oírme - Y no me mires así. No aguanto más todo esto. Te llamaré pronto.

No quise decir nada más, Remus estaba ocupado como para interrumpirle nuevamente, ya buscaré el momento para ponerme en contacto con él.

Y sin atreverme a mirar a James – a _Potter_, Lily, a _Potter_ – me di media vuelta y salí a la intemperie.

No quise detenerme a pensar sobre las verdaderas razones por las que estaba huyendo, no quise pensar más, pero los pensamientos me asaltaban con crueldad. Apreté los puños con fuerza al costado de mis caderas.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa, debía concentrarme para poder aparecerme completa en mi departamento, o mejor dicho en el callejón poco iluminado que está al costado, respiré profundo un par de veces, relaje mis manos.

Cuando estaba intentando concentrarme, y justo antes de iniciar mi aparición una voz profunda hablo.

- Lily.

No pude ver quien era, pero algo en mi interior parecía saberlo, me tomó la mano justo a tiempo.

Ya era tarde, lo quien sea que me tomó la mano estaba viajando conmigo a casa, a _mi_ casa.

¿Fin?

* * *

_Y bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperaré con ansías sus opiniones._

_Miles de agradecimientos a bel, LilyMolly, NixiEvans, Mora, Ely-Barchu, Jusse, AldonzaBlack, Kuchiha69, Allabouthim, Natha, Maiteginevra, y J0r. Soy muy feliz, con sus rrs, hay algunos que no he podido responder, para quienes no tengan cuenta en , siempre pueden poner su mail para que les envie una respuesta, obviamente si así lo quieren._

_So, ¿Reviews? ¿Anyone?_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_

* * *

_Pd: Existe un capítulo tres, que espero llene sus expectativas. ¿O creían que dejaría la historia así? ¿Tan mala me creen? Pues sí, soy así de mala, pero esta vez haré una excepción. Se les quiere. Espero tener el capítulo final pronto._

_Pd 2: Ya están arriba los nuevo capítulos de Beatlemanía y Retazos para que se pasen a verlos, y que también espero sean de su agrado._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!!_

_Estoy segura de que aún no salen de su asombro después de ver el mail que les ha avisado de esta actualización. Pero yo les avisé que iba terminar esta historia. Tarde o temprano (al parecer más tarde que temprano)._

_En mi defensa debo decir que es un capítulo que me costó muchísimo terminar. Y cuando digo muchísimo es que pase muchas noches pensando como escribir bien cierta escena que leerán en unos momentos. Pero creo que no ha quedado del todo mal._

_Por eso debo agradecerle a mi Beta maiteginevra que se ha dado el trabajo de revisar este capítulo como poco unas tres veces y espero de corazón que le guste porque la idea de hacer "Sorpresas" fue porque ella quería un fic que leer. No sé si ha quedado tan bueno como yo hubiese querido para regalárselo, sin embargo va con todo mi cariño para _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece._

* * *

**Sorpresas**

_**Capítulo Final**_

Me sumergí en la típica y desagradable sensación de estar siendo transportada a otro lugar, y aunque dura breves segundos siempre logra revolver mi estómago.

Mi espalda aterrizó con demasiada fuerza sobre el húmedo suelo de aquel oscuro callejón, sin embargo lo más extraño sucedió medio segundo después cuando un gran peso cayó sobre mi logrando dejarme sin aire.

Abrí los ojos asustada, con el corazón latiéndome a velocidades insospechadas, como si él supiera lo que sucedería a continuación.

En efecto, me encontré con sus ojos chocolate a menos de diez centímetros de mi rostro, luché por sacarme un poco del peso que implica el cuerpo de James sobre el mío, pero fue en vano. Él finalmente levantó el torso sin separarse completamente de mí, sin dejar de observarme intensamente, inspiré profundamente y luego me preparé para preguntar ¿Que diablos hacía él allí? – no es que me quejase de su presencia o incluso de la incomoda posición en que nos hallábamos – pero simplemente no podía evitar preguntar.

Cuando cometí el atrevimiento de abrir la boca, algo en la mirada de James cambió volviéndose aún más ¿peligrosa? – no supe como definir lo que pude ver en su mirada – y antes de poder decir nada, sus labios estaban devorando los míos con una ferocidad que rayaba en la desesperación.

Mi cuerpo respondió automáticamente – no como yo hubiese esperado – alzando mis manos y entrelazándolas en su cuello, acercándolo aún más a mis labios que no tenían suficiente de sus labios.

Las manos de James vagaban con rapidez sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, mientras su lengua exigía más de mi en un beso que me impedía respirar – pero ¿quien quiere respirar o pensar ahora? –.

Me abandoné en la tarea de besarle, como nunca antes me había atrevido a besar a nadie, amoldándome más aún a su cuerpo, sintiéndole contra mi, su cuerpo firme y el mío que no paraba de temblar por exceso de sensaciones.

Dejé que mis manos vagasen por su, de por si, alborotado cabello, para luego aferrarme a sus hombros, su brazos se movían con agilidad sobre mi. Sin embargo la desagradable sensación de no obtener suficiente de él me estaba volviendo loca.

Sin poder evitarlo, su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un gemido – _James_.

Abruptamente, James se congeló, sus manos se apartaron de mis caderas con demasiada rapidez y antes de poder darme cuenta él ya se había levantado quitando aquel glorioso peso de mi persona.

- Maldita sea – masculló furioso – Maldita sea.

Le vi voltearse y caminar enfadado. Desde mi posición en el suelo la perspectiva no se veía nada buena, sin su boca devorando la mía, yo me veía en la desagradable necesidad de comenzar a pensar con claridad y estoy absolutamente segura que eso no traería nada bueno, nada.

Me levanté con dificultad, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, aquel asqueroso callejón lleno de basura había sido testigo de mi sorpresivo arranque pasional, algo que jamás me había permitido hacer con anterioridad – algo a lo que definitivamente podría llegar acostumbrarme. –

Levanté la mirada del suelo, para verle andar de un lado a otro, cual león enjaulado. No me atreví a decir nada para no dirigir accidentalmente su frustración hacia mí. Hasta que finalmente él se volteó y me miró tan intensamente como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero esta vez yo podía ver la confusión en sus ojos, esa mezcla de sensaciones encontradas y caí en cuenta, finalmente, del error que acabábamos de cometer.

Quise correr a refugiarme en casa y tal vez llorar, pero ya había sido demasiado cobarde durante mucho tiempo, aún así fui incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

Me quedé allí, de pie, observándole moverse de un lado a otro, pateando alguna caja vacía para descargar su rabia.

Cuando le oí hablarme, me costó unos cuantos segundos asimilarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Lily?

- Yo… - ¿Qué podía decir? No se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno o lógico. Más que – Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué es que te estas disculpando exactamente? – más confusión en su mirada, y supuse que en mis ojos podían verse mis pensamientos intentando encontrar algo de lógica a lo ilógico, pero que puedo decir, soy demasiado racional como para evitar buscarle el sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

- No lo sé, supongo que no debí reaccionar así, yo… o sea tú estás comprometido y yo bueno, no debí… - bajé la mirada avergonzada, le sentí caminar unos pasos hacia mi, pero aún conservando la distancia.

- No ha sido tú culpa, no eras la única en ello – su tono de voz era hosco, evidentemente molesto por haber sido participe de lo que había ocurrido, ¿Qué más podía yo hacer? Irme a casa ahora sí parecía una gran idea. – pero aún no respondes mi pregunta.

¿Cómo iba a responderle? ¡Cómo! Si ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quiero de él, o sea de momento sólo se me ocurre querer que me bese como lo hizo hace unos momentos, _así_. _Toda la noche_.

Tan pronto como supe que quería a James a mí lado toda la noche, surgió en mí la necesidad de querer aún más. Dejé que mi cabeza se llenase de todo lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo demandaban de él.

Porque lo que realmente quiero, es a él.

No sólo por hoy, no sería suficiente.

Quiero ocupar el lugar, que según mi corazón me corresponde, el lugar que nunca me atreví a ocupar muchos años atrás. Decirle a Cindy que nunca se quedará con lo que es mío. Y más que todo, quiero que James me ame a mí, con mis imperfecciones – bastante notorias al lado de señorita perfección – quiero despertar cada mañana en sus brazos y derretirme en su mirada a diario. Quiero que James llene ese vacío que nunca le permití a nadie llenar.

Dicen que en pedir no hay engaño, sin embargo yo no podía seguir engañándome, y por más que mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi ser completo gritaran por él, yo simplemente no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad.

¿Qué derecho tengo de pedir lo que rechacé en demasiadas ocasiones? James se reiría de mí, todo es demasiado irónico, absurdo y patético de mi parte.

Casi como una niña malcriada que quiere lo que no tiene, aún más cuando tiene la certeza de que pudo ser suyo y ahora es de alguien más.

Pegué un salto al sentir las manos de James afirmándose en mis brazos, sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a darle una respuesta, mi mente no podía inventar una mentira lo suficientemente convincente estando él tan cerca de mis labios, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi rostro.

- Todo esto es un gran error – al decir esto James cerró un momento los ojos como si algo en mi mirada fuese demasiado difícil de soportar, cuando volvió a abrirlos había en ellos más seguridad y convicción de la que había visto en toda esa noche en él – Lo mejor es dejar el pasado, donde debe estar, en el pasado.

- Yo… sí – admití finalmente mi derrota – tienes razón, lo mejor es dejar todo como estaba antes de este pequeño…um…desliz.

- ¿Desliz? ¿Es eso lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Es todo lo que significa para ti? – James cerró los ojos una vez más y los abrió abruptamente, endureciendo la mirada – No digas nada, no tienes que responder.

- ¡No! James, no es eso.

- ¿Qué es entonces? Porque como yo lo veo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y, maldita sea, Lily… sé que no vale la pena. ¿O sí?

Otra vez me quedé sin palabras, no es algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada, siempre tenía palabras y respuestas para todo, hasta ahora. Hasta que mis sentimientos se involucraron nublando mi sentido de la cordura y la lógica.

Molesta y ofuscada por ser incapaz de decir más que monosílabos, y más aún por no poder explicar ni a mi misma lo que siento y a la vez mantener intacta mi dignidad, hice lo único que siempre me resultó a la perfección. Ocultar con frialdad lo que no sé decir.

- Supongo que es algo que nunca sabremos. Es mejor que yo vaya a casa. – sus fuertes brazos dejaron mis hombros con rapidez, sin poder evitarlo extrañé de inmediato el contacto de su piel contra la mía. – Adiós, Potter. Que tengas una boda maravillosa y una feliz vida de casado.

Caminé con mayor seguridad de la que realmente sentía, aquella gran parte de mí que añoraba estar siempre a su lado comenzaba a doler más de lo que esperaba.

Incapaz de mirarle una vez más, me prohibí voltearme, nada bueno podía resultar de volver a esa fría expresión en su rostro al despedirme, podía desmoronarme frente a él, eso era algo que James no necesitaba ver y algo que mi orgullo me impedía demostrar.

Alcancé la puerta de mi departamento, me detuve unos instantes frente a la puerta respirando profundamente en un vano intento de que las lágrimas no comenzaran a caer antes de entrar a mi lugar seguro.

Abrí la puerta y antes de entrar escuché un par de improperios dichos en voz alta, sabía quien era el dueño de esa voz, no me detuve a pensar y entré en mi refugio.

Cuando quise cerrar la puerta, él ya estaba allí impidiéndome que lograse mi objetivo, alargando mi agonía un poco más.

Entró con brusquedad, cerró la puerta tras él y me presionó contra la pared. Entre enfadada y sorprendida le observé directamente, la penumbra del departamento me impedía ver la expresión de su mirada.

Perdida en mi propia confusión, mientras nos mirábamos sin vernos realmente, sus labios alcanzaron los míos y después de ese instante no pude pensar más, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sus manos estaban en todos lados, en mi cintura, en mi espalda, en mis pechos, acariciando mi rostro, en mis caderas apretándome contra su excitación.

Por mi parte disfrutaba derritiéndome en la intensidad de sus caricias y en la necesidad que nacía en mí. Al verle _así_, descontrolado, como si algo en su interior se hubiese liberado de pronto; dándole libertad para demostrar abiertamente su deseos.

- Dime Lily – le oí decir casi sin aliento – Si no sientes nada por mi ¿Por qué tú cuerpo te delata, contradiciéndote? – un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando sus manos presionaron uno de mis pechos con fuerza - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirte _aquí_ dentro? – Esta vez tomó mi mano que se aferraba a su cuello, para señalar con ella el lugar que ocupaba su corazón en su pecho.

- _James_… - mi cuerpo reaccionó, sin pensarlo levanté una de mis piernas aferrándola a su cintura, sin tardarse ni un segundo él me alzó del suelo permitiéndome asirme a su cuerpo con mis piernas. Mi rostro estaba a su altura, y la tenue luz de la calle le llegaba desde aquella posición. – yo no… _me_… entiendo – entrecortadas mis palabras, debido a la distracción que significaban sus labios en mi escote, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta por mi vestido.

- ¿Qué hay que entender? – Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, deteniéndose completamente – Hay sensaciones, sentimientos que simplemente no tienen explicación, no tienen lógica, Lily.

- No sé cómo no lo pensé antes. – Dije casi rodando los ojos - Pero _esto_ – señalándonos a ambos - _Sí_ vale la pena el intento, Potter. – Simplemente me rendí. Menos pensar y más acción.

Antes de que él pudiese procesar completamente la idea, le besé con ansías, todo este juego mental previo me llevó al limite.

Ahora sólo queda caer sin paracaídas y disfrutar del viaje.

James entendió muy bien el mensaje, porque sus manos se volvieron más exigentes y mi cuerpo más ávido a responder. Pocos momentos después mi espalda desnuda estaba chocando con mi cama, en el trayecto James parecía haber bajado el cierre del vestido que aún llevaba, pero que tardó pocos segundos en desaparecer de mi cuerpo.

Un poco en desventaja. Vi la oportunidad de igualar las condiciones, cuando nos separamos levemente para respirar.

Intentando dificultosamente recuperar el aliento mientras desabrochaba su camisa y disfrutaba de verle con el torso desnudo. James, sí que había cambiado desde el colegio y para mejor.

Mis manos recorrieron cada definición de sus músculos que se contraían bajo mi tacto, causándome con aquella reacción una enorme satisfacción al notar que, podía afectarle con mis caricias tanto como él me afectaba a mí.

Pronto necesitaba más de él, desabroché sus pantalones y me deshice de ellos con más torpeza de la que hubiese querido.

El sonrió con malicia y volvió a tomar el control.

Casi compitiendo. Terminamos desnudos y sus dedos trabajando con experticia para enloquecerme de placer. Nunca me había sentido así, mis libros definitivamente no pueden describir la sensación con total claridad como sentirla realmente.

Sus labios re descubrieron cada camino que sus manos habían trazado con anterioridad, un grito ahogado se escapó de mi cuerpo cuando sentí su lengua sobre mis pezones ya erectos, besándolos y enloqueciéndome ante la necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo a _él_ dentro de mí.

No quería esperar más, pero él parecía tener otros planes y tentarme hasta que perdiera la cabeza estaba entre ellos.

Yo en tanto enterraba mis uñas en su espalda con la suficiente fuerza para dejar unas marcas rojizas en ella, luego tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo acerqué a mis labios por enésima vez.

Besarle nunca sería demasiado desde ahora en adelante.

Por lo que pude ver en su mirada, James también se había cansado de esperar.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío era deliciosamente agradable y fue suficiente para encender aún más mis sobreexcitados sentidos.

Con delicadeza, sin dejar de observarme y besándome suavemente. Le sentí entrar en mi cuerpo, mi respiración se detuvo un segundo por el exceso de sensaciones.

Entre todas ellas, el placer se abría paso y pronto ambos estábamos perdidos en un ritmo casi frenético, mis piernas volvieron a entrelazarse en su cintura logrando así sentirle más profundo en mi interior.

Me escuché a mi misma decir palabras semi-incoherentes, donde destacaba el nombre de James al menos una docena de veces.

Mis parpados se sentían pesados, se me hacía difícil sentir algo más que esa intensa presión que seguía creciendo en mi vientre.

- _Oh! Lily_ – gimió James, y oírle añadió aún más tensión a esa bola de energía que parecía explotar.

- _James_… Voy a… _Oh Dios!! James!!_

Sin más mi mundo desapareció en pequeños trozos, mi cuerpo se tensó completamente, me quedé sin respiración una vez más, mientras una oleada de éxtasis se apoderó de mí y parecía contraerse en mi interior.

Sentí a James gemir mi nombre una vez más antes de colapsar sobre mí, mientras besaba casi sin fuerza mi cuello.

Se dispuso a mi lado tras unos momentos, ambos respirábamos agitados y teníamos una imperceptible sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Me ladeé para besarle varias veces más antes de que el agotamiento se apoderase de mi cuerpo y me durmiese rendida en sus brazos.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y la habitación olía a él.

Pero tras buscarle durmiendo a mi lado caí en cuenta que no habían rastros de su presencia, y si no fuera por su aroma en las sábanas habría creído que todo había sido un sueño. Uno muy real.

Pero claro. ¿Por qué habría él de quedarse? No teníamos ni un compromiso y su mirada no estaba aquí ahora para evitar que la razón haga su papel y me convenza de la mala decisión que había tomado la noche anterior.

Envolví mi cuerpo aún desnudo en la sábana e intenté creer que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde aquella noche, y el mundo no ha parado desde entonces. Logré ponerme en contacto con Remus y nos juntaremos más tarde a conversar de todo lo nuevo que ha pasado en su vida y probablemente de lo que _no_ ha pasado en la mía.

El trabajo era un buen distractor dada la situación en que me encontraba, aún incomoda por si llegaba a encontrarme con personas que no quería ver.

En ese punto me pregunté. ¿Por qué es que todo se había vuelto tan complicado de un día para otro?

Decidí que lo mejor era no pensar más en los últimos acontecimientos y concentrarme en el antídoto que estaba preparando.

Pasó cerca de una hora, hasta que sentí que golpeaban a la puerta del laboratorio del hospital.

- Lily. Hay una persona que te busca. Dice que es muy importante.

- Ok. Lizz. Dile que pase. – Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar la puerta ni a quien entró por ella.

- Estoy un poco ocupada en estos momentos, si me espera un segundo le atenderé de inmediato. – dije al desconocido que entró aún sin mirar hacia la puerta.

- No te preocupes. Tengo tiempo. – dijo una voz femenina, justo la voz de quién no quería encontrarme en ningún lugar del mundo mágico.

Me volví con rapidez y ahí estaba Cindy en toda su gloria, en un traje gris de dos piezas, parecía lista para meter a quien se cruzase en su camino en azkaban

- Oh. Hola. Siento hacerte esperar – Merlín! Ella lo sabe, lo sabe!! ¿Por qué siempre se las arregla para aparecer en el momento menos indicado? Vamos Lily, tú puedes enfrentarte a ella, no has hecho nada malo.

- No ha sido mucho tiempo, y he venido sin avisar. Pero creo que hay un tema que debemos conversar.

- Mm. Claro. Dime.

- Supongo que ya sabes de lo que vengo hablarte.

- Mira, Cindy. Sinceramente no pensé que fuese a encontrarme contigo, mucho menos que vinieses aquí a hablar conmigo. No sé que decirte. – Y era cierto, ¿qué le diría? "Disculpa por pasar una noche increíble con tu prometido" "Perdón por no arrepentirme de aquella noche" Definitivamente ninguna de esas frases sonaban bien en mi cabeza.

- No tienes que decir nada. Sólo escúchame bien. No vengo a pelear contigo ni a pedirte explicaciones, porque no eres tú quien debe dármelas. Siempre estuve consiente de que esto sucedería y es mejor que haya sucedido ahora antes de tener un mayor compromiso con James. Sin embargo debes saber que no dejaré de luchar por él. Cualquier error que cometas puede llevarlo directamente a mis brazos y esta vez no lo dejaré ir con tanta facilidad.

Me quedé en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar sus palabras y aceptar el significado de éstas.

- Considérame en sobre aviso – dije con toda la seguridad que no sentía.

- Hasta pronto, Evans.

Sin decir más, se volteó y salió del laboratorio, aún sin poder salir de mi estupor me senté en la silla en que había estado trabajando e intenté volver a la poción que preparaba pero unos brazos me rodearon envolviéndome en un gran abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo su voz con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Lo estoy. Un poco de sana competencia no me hará mal.

- ¿Pretendes competir por mí? – James tenía una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, me dieron ganas de golpearle sólo para borrar esa arrogante expresión.

- No necesitas un ego más grande, James. – Dije volviendo a trabajar intentando ignorarle pero inevitablemente un leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

- Sabes que me amas igual, Evans. – bufé irritada pero preferí omitir cualquier comentario. - ¿Quién lo diría?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter.

Él rió con ganas mientras me atraía a su cuerpo, a regañadientes me deje abrazar, antes de perderme en la sensación de besarle y olvidarme del mundo.

* * *

_**Tiempo después…**_

- Ahora Alice, todo saldrá bien. Sólo una vez más, no olvides respirar. – le dije a mi amiga en pleno parto. Ella tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sudado debido al esfuerzo que le suponía pujar. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

- Vamos cariño. Sólo un poco más y tendremos a nuestro bebe en nuestros brazos – oí que Frank le decía a su esposa, a pesar de que se le veía aterrorizado, intentaba darle ánimos a su mujer.

- Oh ya cállate Frank!! todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no ha salido ya, Lily? – preguntó Alice molesta y desesperada. Lo cierto es que yo no hubiese querido estar en su lugar, llevábamos cerca de cinco horas en trabajo de parto y ella estaba comenzando a exasperarse, lamentablemente el pobre Frank se llevaba la peor parte.

- No discutan más. Puja Alice. Ahora! – La cabeza del pequeño hijo de Alice y Frank ya estaba fuera y el pequeño cuerpecito salió con aún más rapidez. El bebé comenzó a llorar y Frank se desmayó de la impresión al ver a su hijo recién nacido sin limpiar aún. – Es hermoso, Alice. Y perfecto.

Le entregué a Alice su hijo. Ella exhausta le sonreía y le hablaba al pequeño Neville.

Frank se recuperó a los pocos instantes y logró compartir unos instantes con su familia.

Me reencontré con ellos cuando ya estaban instalados en su propia habitación en el hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Cómo le va a la nueva mamá? – dije con una sonrisa. Alice sostenía a Neville en sus brazos y lucía la sonrisa más grande y brillante que le había visto nunca. Con ella se encontraban Frank, Remus y Sirius.

- Pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Si no es la nueva sanadora milagrosa del hospital.

- ¿De que hablas, Black?

- Vamos, Lily. Creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de las descortesías, después de tanto tiempo creo que puedes comenzar a llamarme Sirius. – Me guiñó un ojo y yo le respondí con una mueca de fastidio, este hombre nunca cambia.

- Ya explícate de una vez.

- Bueno, ha tenido que ser un milagro, sino no veo como es que lograron sacar a esa criatura del cuerpo de esta pobre mujer – dijo señalando a Alice que fruncía el ceño mientras Frank reía – el chico llevaba una eternidad allí adentro y no parecía querer salir.

- Oh Canuto. Cada vez que creo que me sorprenderé porque parece que dirás algo realmente inteligente siempre logras sorprenderme – dijo Remus entre risas, logrando que todos nosotros riésemos alegres ante la cómica mueca que Sirius hizo en respuesta,

De pronto el ambiente se cortó con rapidez cuando una persona abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

James traía consigo un gran ramo de flores y una más grande sonrisa en el rostro, me quedé observándole detenidamente mientras se acercaba a examinar al nuevo integrante del grupo y besaba en la frente a Alice entregándole las flores. Felicitó a Frank por su recién estrenada paternidad y saludó a sus dos mejores amigos antes de pararse frene a mi, su faz perdió con rapidez la alegría y me miró detenidamente.

- Discúlpame, Lily.

- Siempre llegando tarde, Potter. No tienes excusas esta vez. – le dije con voz severa mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

- De hecho, las tengo. Pero porque no nos ahorramos la parte en que te explico, tú me gritas, yo me disculpo una docena de veces y tú sigues gritándome, y nos pasamos directamente a la parte en que puedo besarte. Lily Potter.

- Interesante propuesta, Potter. Te haré saber la respuesta en su momento. – Dicho esto él me saludó con un beso que como siempre me robaban el aliento.

- Hey!! Que hay niños presentes! – dijo Sirius falsamente indignado.

- Ya sé que estás aquí, Canuto. No es necesario que lo hagas notar.

**Fin...**

* * *

_¿Y Bien? Estoy ansiosa por oír sus opiniones al respecto. Deben tener alguna, o quizás alguna queja porque me demoré una eternidad._

_Bueno, antes de todo eso quiero agradecer a quienes han permanecido leyendo este fic pese a cuanto me he demorado en terminarlo. Gracias de verdad a todas quienes leyeron este fic y lo disfrutaron tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_Ahora, para hacerme feliz. Dadle al Go! Y verán que fácil es dejar su huella._

Miles de cariños.

Jaqui.


End file.
